snapping at the annoying geek
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: havnt you ever just wanted Sam to snap and yell at Leo when he acts like he knows everything to do with the Autobots? R&R my other story if you want it updated, i need to draw insperation. it's humor because I didnt know what else to make it. .
1. Chapter 1

I just can't keep my head in one story, sorry. Right now is one of those times where my mind wonders and it will pass, I will need reviews to keep my interest in it though. I think I explained it earlier, but please bear with me.

* * *

This guy is so weird. They paired a conspiracy freak with a kid whose friends with a bunch of aliens. Brilliant. Idiots.

"Dude, seriously, shut up. I know it's not fake." I snapped. I'm going to tell this guy, then beat him to pulp if he puts anything on that stupid website of his.

"See? Now, you work for me. To get the truth to the people who deserves to know." I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the others.

"The public isn't ready to know. They'll freak."

"What say do you have in it?"

"Its national security, so if you tell anyone, post it on that stupid website of yours, or anything else, I will kill you. Literary. I can, and I have permission from the president to put a stop to any of this stuff." that part was a lie, but I did know I needed to put a stop to this before they find out something real.

"The president? Dude, are you kidding? How can you expect me to believe that?"

"I know those aliens personally, and I have to help keep them secret. I was in the middle of that 'freakin awesome battle in Mission City'. They hold respect for me that no other human has from them."

"Whoa. Stop lying. I'm an expert at these aliens, I know just as much as there is out there. Don't lie to me."

"Ok, what's their name? What is their species name, why are they fighting, what are their individual names, where do they come from, and which one is their leader?" I asked.

"Well, I, uh." he stuttered.

"I will, repeat, WILL beat you into pulp, destroy your computers, and show all the girls your underwear if you repeat this in any way, shape, or form." I glared at this guy. "Their name? The Autobots. Species? Transformers. Why are they fighting? Over The All Spark. Individual names? Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jolt, Ironhide, Arcee. Where do they come from? The planet Cybertron. Their leader is the last Prime, Optimus Prime. I know way more of this too. Don't Cross me and take down that stupid site of yours or I will do it for you!"

He was silent for a minuet, "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"My car is one. My own personal guardian. His name is Bumblebee. He is my best friend."

"Well your car isn't here, is it?"

"He, he isn't here. He is a person. Not human, but a person. Here, do you have video of the Mission City battle?" he pulled out his IPod. HIS IPOD! And played the video. I watched it; it was when I was on the roof to when I pushed the Cube into Megatron's chest. Not very good though, half the time it was on Bee and Mikayla taking down Blackout. I stopped it when Mikayla was getting out of the tow truck.

"There, see?"

"That's a girl dude." he snickered.

"Idiot, that's my girlfriend and guardian." I played it and stopped it again when Optimus was talking to m just before facing Megatron. "That's me and Optimus. See?" He squinted and gasped.

"Dude! That's you! OH my God, that means you're the one who took down that giant one."

"Shh! Yeah, that was Megatron. I killed him. See? I'm the expert here."

"You have to tell me all this stuff." he took out a notepad. I snatched it and threw it away.

"No documentation. Remember, no posting or sharing. But sure."

The rest of the day was filled with me filling him in on everything, he signed that he would work for NEST or gets his memory modified and shut down his site. His friends were bummed, but I refused to tell them or let Leo tell them. I know I just made a new fan, but he was really getting on my nerves, and I had to shut down that website of his.

Now to explain it to the others. *sigh*

* * *

I had to, haven't you ever wanted Sam to just snap and yell at the guy? I did. R&R


	2. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
